Nibelcol
Nibelcol (in Japanese: 魔王の娘たち (ニベルコル), Maōnomusumetachi), also known by her full name Nibelcol the Daughter of the Demon King is/are Pseudo-Spirits born from Isaac Ray Peram Westcott's Demon King, Beelzebub, and are loyal immortal soldiers of his own personal army, Isaac Westcott's Elite, all of whom bare a striking resemblance to Marina Arusu and their former mistress, Nia Honjou. She is the only known canon Spirit working to Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. They serve as supporting antagonists in Date A Live Light Novels only, they do not appear in any other canonical or non-canonical work of the franchise beside their predecessor, Marina Arusu, who appears in the DAL universe of Compile Heart. They serve as secondary antagonists in the Volume 16 (Kurumi Refrain), major antagonist in Volume 17 (Kurumi Ragnarok) suppoting antagonists in Volume 18 (Mio Game Over) and minor antagonists in Volume 19 (Mio True End). Due to their being similar in both appearance and personality, it is hard to tell if "the" Nibelcol can be considered a solo entity, a hostile race, or even an organization of clones. They are pretty much an evil counterpart to Kurumi Tokisaki, a Spirit with the same abilities of cloning but at least have an original body. Description Nibelcol is/are a kind of Artificial Spirit created by Isaac Westcott. While they are Artificial Spirits, they are born from Isaac Westcott's Beelzebub, probably making the hint they are actually Inverse Spirits as they are able to use a few abilities of the Demon King. Westcott summons various Nibelcols, who are in fact his personal soldiers from Beelzebub's pages, all of whom bare a striking resemblance to Marina Arusu, a non-canonical Irregular Spirit from Ars Install ''game. However, due to Beelzebub's connection with Rasiel, Nia Honjou's Spirit, the Nibelcol has a significant weakness despite their great numbers. Because Shido still has Nia's affections, he is able to seal the Nibelcol with a kiss, causing them to revert back into paper and fade away into light particles. History Apocalypse She first appear days after Westcott's first defeat by the hands of Elliot Woodman. Days after his battle with Ratatoskr, Westcott found himself in a state of inability inside of the DEM Industries Branch thinking in his next step after Mukuru managed to escape from his grasp thanks to the Sealed Spirits of Ratatoskr. Inside of the branch, Westcott calls Ellen and Artemisia to his office but when the latter enters in the room she notices a dark presence coming from the chamber and immediately thinks it was the Spirit Nightmare, Kurumi Tokisaki, who was attacking Westcott but it turned out it was nothing but himself. Westcott then explains to Ellen that her failures against Ratatoskr create a perfect scenary where he will be victorious and says the current circumstances shall precipitate the best-case scenario. Isaac then says it's time to end this and it is time for the massacre starts with a new kind of trick, when the proud Adeptus 1 questions him for doubting her strength, the director answers that Ratatoskr has now too many Spirits under their thumb and their numbers are too overwhelming even for Artemisia and Ellen and decides to bring "reinforcements" to assist them in this quest. Isaac Westcott then invokes several pages from his Demon King Beelzebub and summons several girls known as Nibecol, whom he named as "Daughters of the Demon King", leaving Ellen and Artemisia in shock. Later, Ellen and Artemisia plans to ambush Shido Itsuka soon after he left Raizen High School with Kurumi Tokisaki but the Wizards were intercepted by Mana Takamiya, who prevented the assassination by attacking Ellen before she could attack. However, using Westcott's Demon King abilities, Ellen summons several Nibecol to attack Mana, who later mocked Ellen for being Westcott's lover and said their father (Isaac Westcott) had bad tastes. Ellen, following Westcott's orders, ignored Mana and retreated, Mana tried to follow her but was stopped by Nibecol who prevented her from following Ellen. Mana later received the help from Kurumi Tokisaki's clones and fought Nibecol until evey single one of them were destroyed but it was later revealed they are immortal. Later in DEM Branch, Nibecol blamed Ellen for being the first failing in the mission, that was enough for Ellen lose her cool and tried to kill Nibecol but she was stopped by Westcott who entered in the room as his daughters took cover behind him. When Westcott asked the reason of failure Nibecol claimed that there were many annoying people in the battlefield, such as Mana Takamiya and Kurumi Tokisaki's clones that stopped them from killing Shido Itsuka. Westcott then suspected that someone leaked the plans of his attack, or rather, the ''attack itself. Even so Isaac refused to accept defeat and planned another attack very soon. This time, to ensure victory, Westcott sent Ellen, Artemisia and Nibecol in a surprise attack end Shido's life and the best moment for this was when Kurumi finally decided to confess her feelings in roof of the Shido's high school, thus creating a scenary where all Spirits, including Kurumi, will go into Inverse Form through seeing their loved one being murdered in cold-blood. Later, when Kurumi was chatting with Shido about sealing her powers, Nightmare (Kurumi Tokisaki's codename), was about to confess her feelings for Shido when suddenly Ellen impaled Shido's chest as they were distracted. The Spirits who were saved by Shido from AST and DEM so far, were watching the scene and rushed to save him but were stopped by Nibecol as they claimed it was time to make the dream of their "daddy" real. Despite their efforts to pass through their defenses Nibecol displayed her masoquist and nihilistic personality by receiving all the attacks while laughing. In response to the attack, Kurumi summoned several of her clones as well and the roof became a rain of blood as Kurumi and Nibecol sliced and impaled themselves in a bloody batte. As Ellen watched the battle while stepping in Shido's back, Kurumi tried to save him but Artemisia cut off her arms before she could reach him. While everyone were distracted with Nibecol and Artemisia, Ellen claimed it was the end of Shido's life, in despair, Tohka and the Spirits begged for Ellen to stop but she ignored their words and pierced Shido's heart as everyone were watching, thus finally killing him and forcing the Spirits to watch his death. During the confusion, Kurumi and her clones managed to escape as the mana of all Spirits who were sealed by Shido so far started to become dark, meaning that everything went according to Isaac's plans; all Spirits fell in despair and were becoming Inverse Spirits. At last, there was a sharp alarm ringing throughout the town (the Spacequake alarm), but it was already too late. A huge tornado weltered around the school building, which had been reduced into rubble, magnifying the damage to the surrounding structures one after another. Then, a condensed jet-black light expanded radially from the center of the building. As far as one could see, the landscape had transformed into scorched earth and ending the lives of thousands in a second. As the Spirits' black energy started to grow even more, starting the Apocalypse, one of Kurumi clones managed to recover Shido's body during the process and the former tried to revive him with her the Fourth Bullet Dalet but it proved to be useless as it was impossible to bring someone back to life. Due to her failure, Kurumi fell in depression for having killed thousands only to know it was all in vain, she later looked at the world and saw the reality was about to end. During the climax of Westcott's plan (the end of the reality), Kurumi used her Sixth Bullet Vav to return to the past (days before the attack) before DEM could create such chaotic future where Isaac Westcott is the victorious. Declaration of War Back at DEM HQ, Ellen and Artemisia were in a room filled with Nibecol clones waiting for Isaac Westcott to arrive from his company duty. During this time, Westcott's daughters annoyed Ellen by asking many questions to her, such as: “How was Otou-sama ("father" in Japanese) like when he was younger?" and many other nonsenses. When Ellen asked Nibecol to be quiet but they answered back only to have the wizard calling them as monkeys. When Westcott arrived, Nibecol immediately rushed at him and said Ellen was hurting them and called her a person with the brain of a gorrila, much to Westcott's amusement, however, this time Ellen used her Territory to kill one of Westcott's daughters by squeezing her to death. For Westcott and Ellen, this degree does not fall under death. It was a sensation similar for them to lightly tap their fingertips against something. In fact, the rest of the Nibelcol did not lament over their companion’s annihilation, nor Isaac Westcott. The director then asked Ellen to calm down as he does not want to lose more allies. Westcott exposed a thin smile before walking towards where that piece of paper fell down on the floor reaching out to touch the object that was just a Nibelcol just a moment ago. The moment after that touch, the paper emitted out a faint light just before a girl suddenly appeared from within the sheet. It was the exact same Nibelcol that Ellen had strangled with her territory just earlier. Westcott then go to the point and says that he is awared that Kurumi Tokisaki altered the timeline by returning to the past thanks to his omniscience granted by his Demon King Beelzebub, the omniscient Demon King that Westcott had stolen away from Nia months ago. Later, Westcott informs that Kurumi is awared of his plan to kill Shido Itsuka and force all Spirits go into Inverse Mode (Westcott's plan in killing during Kurumi's confession) and so the same plan is not going to work. During their conversation, Nibecol entered in their way and said Ellen was the reason why they failed, with this, the Wizard once again tried to the Nibecol clone but they hide themselves behind Westcott who was explaing that as long the Angel Zafkiel is on the hands of Kurumi Tokisaki, it will be impossible to take progress as Kurumi can always return to the past to change the future where DEM will be victorious. Having heard this, Ellen envisioned repeating an endless trial and error to avoid having a beloved from being slaughtered. Even the strongest Wizard Ellen was left shivering in fear. For Nightmare, Tokisaki Kurumi to have endured that kind of thing up until now, it was enough to sincerely respect her despite being an enemy. As Westcott continued, he planned to end Kurumi's mission by showing the true strength of his company to make her give up on Shido Itsuka and her new "friends". Westcott suggested mobilizing all of DEM Industries’ resources to completely decimate Itsuka Shidou and added that even if Kurumi already knows what will happen, it will be to the extent of being absolutely impossible to prevent from occurring. In the process of this operation, he might start a war of full scale in Tenguu City and end the lives of millions but he doesn't show interest in the lives of civilians and considered a side-effect. Westcott then add that Kurumi's hopes and ideals, everything will become severed when he show the true force of his armada. After saying that, Westcott’s smile grew darker as more Nibecol clones arrived in the room through the vent of the office. Nibecol clones then showed a freshly decapitated head of a Kurumi Tokisaki and informed him that some clones of Kurumi Tokisaki were sneaking around DEM's territory. Westcott then gave his praise to Nibelcol and his daughter let out a cheerful and bashful “eh” sound. For Ellen, it might have even resembled a cute interaction between parent and child were it not for the blood from the severed head dripping on her hands. However, Nibecol continued and said that many of her clones managed to escape after listening to Westcott's plans, however, the director did not mind the fact as long as Zafkiel is in her hands, Kurumi will find out eventually what DEM is planning. Isaac then looks at the roof and asks if there are still clones of Kurumi listening to his words and ask them to send a message to their master, saying he will definitely kill Shido Itsuka and end their miserable lives. Later, Kurumi's shadows shaked in anger and left the room to inform to Ratatoskr that Isaac Westcott is coming with his armada to put an end to the war between DEM and Ratatoskr that has been happening for 3 decades. Westcott's Invasion Many days after Westcott declared war, the heroes spent days working in a plan to counter-attack Westcott and his armada that were regrouping from all over the world in United Kingdom to launch a full-assault to Tenguu City to put an end to Shido and Kurumi's lives. When the day had arrived, the DEM Industries had 30 space ships, tens thousands of Wizards, thousands of Bandersnatch and Nibelcol's clones, not to mention Ellen Mira Mathers and Artemisia Bell Ashcroft, two of the World's Strongest Wizards. Westcott then ordered his forces to charge at the enemy with full-force and leave no survivors. If someone of Ratatoskr's ranks survive, execute them or torture them to death and if a civilian witness his armada, shoot them down, no matter if they are women or children. When DEM fleet was near the town, Ratatoskr immediately rang the spacequake alarm to make all population of the city enter in the Anti-Spacequake shelter to reduce the number of civilian victims, however, Westcott was not amused and considered in sending troops to shoot all population of the town in the shelter to find Shido if he refuses to show up. Despite Ratatoskr's efforts to stop Westcott's armada they had only 5 space ships and places of Tenguu City that were remodeled by them to become artillery bases, hundreds of Wizards who were outnumbered, plus the 10 Spirits and Mana Takamiya, a former Wizard from DEM Industries. Before the battle began, Origami and Mana revealed their plan to defeat the Bandersnatch; that is by defeating Artemisia and insert the jamming code in her brainwave implated by Westcott to rewrite her memories, which will supposedly disable the Ashcroft-Beta Realizers that the Bandersnatch units are using. When the DEM fleet arrived, Westcott gave no chances to truce as he had enough of Elliot Woodman and the war begins, with both sides at a stalemate until Isaac Westcott orders all units to sortie, and then Ratatoskr and DEM's army fought in the skies of Tenguu City, however, it took not so long for the battle go to the ground where Spirits, Wizards and Bandersnatchs fought each other in a bloody battle, resulting in many deaths and destruction below. At the same time, Westcott orders the AST's HQ from the Japanese Anti-Spirit Team, to charge in to fight against the Spirits to support DEM Industries in this matter for the "greater good". However, Westcott ordered his soldiers to use AST as baits to distract the Spirits and Ratatoskr's Wizards to take the chance to shoot down the enemy. When one of the DEM soldiers targeted the AST by using them as baits, Mukuro (ironically, one of the Spirits they were trying to kill) saved the AST leader by redirecting the laser back to the DEM Wizard herself thus killing her, the AST then decided to ignore Westcott and Japan Ground Self Defense's orders and fight against DEM instead as they had enough of Westcott and DEM in their country. On the battlefield, Westcott watched the war while Mana, Origami, Mukuro and Yoshino went up against Artemisia, however, she was able to go up against them all while explaining DEM gave her power to fight them all. Things went worse when Nia told that Ellen was going over there to back her up, but Ellen then was stopped by Elliot Woodman himself, the leader of Ratatoskr, who was all young again, leaving her surprised as he was an old-man just a few hours ago. At another place, some of Westcott's Nibelcol were facing against Ratatoskr’s Wizards, which were ended up saved by Tohka and the Yamai siblings... and their target Shido. The Nibelcol immediately went to charge towards him, and while Tohka managed to obstruct several of them, one managed to pass through and head towards Shidou with intentions to kill him in Westcott's name but he was saved by Kurumi. During the battle, Kurumi tells that she wanted to kill the First Spirit and change history so that Shido can live, but Shido rejected her plan since it would mean he would never meet Kurumi. Not to mention that if she kill Westcott, Ellen, Karen and Elliot in the past, he would never have known none of the Spirits. Thus he decided on a plan where Kurumi let him seal her powers and then use her time travel powers to go back 30 years ago and seal the First Spirit without killing Westcott and the others. Then he will go through history, until the day where he and Kurumi will meet again. At this moment, a Nibelcol went to kill Kurumi but she was protected by eye-patch Kurumi instead, who then tells her to be honest to her heart before disappearing. Before Shido can finally seal Kurumi, a hand appeared from Kurumi’s chest, just like what Shidou saw happened at the rooftop when Kurumi pierced her hand towards the clone Kurumi back in Volume 3. But this time, it was not a hand that pierced through her, but a hand that came from inside of her and was trying to get out. Then after a moment, the First Spirit who was summoned by Isaac and his friends appeared, who was revealed to be Reine Murasame, the mother of Shido who had her loved one killed by Westcott's hands. The First Spirit—Reine then thanks Kurumi for being her best friend until the end after all. As the battle continued following Kurumi's death by the hands of Mio Takamiya, also known as the First Spirit, Westcott then arrives with the Nibelcol and Beelzebub in hand and watch the battle between the Spirits. At this moment, Mio Takamiya, also known as the First Spiriti, summons Ain Soph Aur and giant flower appears in the air. And from the center, the silhouette of a young lady as if praying together is standing there, who turns out to be Mayuri (a non-canon Spirit from the film universe). As Mio utters the word “bloom”, death begins to spread indiscriminately. As the DEM forces witnesses Mio's power far out of their imagination appear, the crew of DEM's flagship enter in state of panic, but Isaac Westcott laughed madly as he witnessed the power of the "Gods". In the surrounding area, whether "Nibelcole", "Bandersnatch", the Wizards or even the giant warship, anything that touches the bright particles emanating from Ain Soph Aur disappears like smoke. After that, Westcott and his ship were caught by the light, which resulted in the downfall of the DEM flagship. Yet, somehow, Westcott survived the explosion of his ship and planned to attack Shido Itsuka while he was alone. Waiting for the moment, Westcott used the chance that Shido was making his way towards Mio on the other side of the battlefield and summoned dozens of Nibelcol around him. When Shido prepared to "flirt" with Nibelcol, Westcott showed up and prevented him from doing so (considering his daughters have the personality of school girls). Upon seeing Shido, he proceeded to declare his final battle with him to decide who is more qualified for the power of the Spirits. As they prepared to fight, Westcott taunted Shido about his death by his hands in the past. This caused the hero to lose his cool and fill his heart with hatred (something Westcott always desired). When Westcott finished, he looked at his destroyed ship from distance and mentioned that his crew of hundreds of DEM officers didn't survive, but added it was actually fantastic to see Mio taking down his ship and killing all his subordinates. Then, Westcott ask Shido's help to take down Mio Takamiya as his forces and himself are not match for the First of All Spirits. Obviously, Shido refuses and then the director claims he will kill Shido first and steal the mana of all Spirits he sealed so far in order to gain absolute power. Starting their battle, Westcott summons his daughters to prevent the hero from escaping. In response, Shido summons the Angels of all Spirits he had and prepared to seal the fate of Westcott. Meanwhile, on distance the final battle between Ellen and Elliot had ended with a draw. However, after Ellen lost her consciouness, Elliot lost his life due to the exaggerated amount of magical power he used. Even from distance, Westcott could sense the life of Elliot, his best friend, fading away. In response to this, Westcott felt a little of guilty for losing his childhood friend but then he added that he was a fool who deserved death. Enraged by Westcott's lack of love, Shido charges at him and fires a shockwave of light at him, but he quickly cancelled his attack with Beelzebub's book. Westcott then counter-attacks and gave orders to Nibelcol to attack Shido, only to be defeated and humilliated in front of him. Seeing that, Westcott wipes out their existence and calmly cast another wave of Nibelcol, whom had surrounded Shidou with a queue formation; the group of Nibelcol began to leap to attack Shidou one by one. When Shido tried to seal their powers with a kiss again, he noticed Westcott blindfolded their vision to erase their fears from being kissed. Yet, Shido repelled most of their attacks, leaving Westcott amused as Shido did his best to struggle. Seeing himself in danger, Shido used Metraton Angel to create an artificial sun and disappear from Westcott and Nibelcol's sight. When the evil Spirits began to look for Shido, Westcott was attacked by one of the Nibelcol, who revealed to be Shido disguised. However, no matter what he did, Westcott easily predicted his move and taunted his negligence. Using his strategy, Westcott summoned Nibelcol behind and Shido and made them punch him in his abdomen, injuring the hero and weakning his physical body. While Westcott watched Shido coughing blood in amusement, he was asked why he wants the power of the Spirits by the former. Westcott then replies that he is doing all of that for the sake of creating a new world by rewriting the real universe with Deus (Mio Takamiya)'s world of Spirits in order to have revenge on the human race that killed his family. After that, he gave Shido a long speech of that good and evil are just a point of view as long he is doing good things in the eyes of his own people; the methods and ways are meaningless. At that point, Shido discovered that Westcott was not a monster but a human being to the greatest extent, it was only him morals and sense of ethic that were screwed up. Westcott then prepared to use his hand to rip off Shido's heart but he was stopped by Miku and Natsumi, who arrived in time. Gaining new allies, Shido proposed to defeat Westcott as quickly as possible and help the others to defeat the Spirit of Origin (First Spirit/Mio Takamiya) that has appeared. When Westcott recovered his senses, he smiled sadistically as he thanked Miku and Natsumi for coming for him since he will be able to rip off their Sephirah Crystals along with Shido's mana. While Shido, Miku and Natsumi were discussing a plan to defeat Westcott, the latter summoned more than 100 Nibelcols and ordered them to rip off their hearts. With the help of the Spirits, Shido managed to summon the Halvanhelev (the Throne of Sandalphon of Tohka). Shido then lifted the sword towards Westcott’s direction... Instead of running away, Westcott was too fascinated by the beauty of that attack and laughed madly as he let himself be hit by the wave of power. The excitement of that power becoming his own as long as he took away the Sephira Crystals, the excitement of his imminent death, at that moment Westcott’s mind was overflowing with pleasure. However, Westcott remembered that he wasn't immortal yet and decided to use the hundreds Nibelcols around him as meat shields. While they were being used as shields, Westcott took this chance to escape from the explosion but was caught by the attack with heavy injuries. Westcott then laughed again as he knew that Shido used all his powers but all proved to be useless against him. As Westcott was celebrating his victory, Shido was preparing to give his ultimate and last energy blast. As Westcott prepared to deny his attack, he couldn't recognize the name of his ability since he was speaking in another language. While examining over the entire possible enemy powers that Westcott was aware of being able to be used in the instance of a chance opportunity, Shido's torrent of Spirit mana swallowed Westcott, who was already exhausted from Halvanhelev's previous attack. The attack destroyed most of Westcott's bones and disabled him from fighting further. While most thought he wad dead, it was revealed that he had survived and began to curse himself for losing in such boring way. Seeing that Westcott, his killer, was defenseless, Shido proceeded to grab kill Westcott as he accepted his fate. Yet, he remembered that killing a defenseless person, no matter how cruel, would make him just like Westcott, the person who brought death and sorrow for millions. Instead of finishing him off, Shido summoned Michael's Angel to destroy Beelzebub's book. Finding his behavior as odd, Westcott questioned why he is letting him live. The hero replied that he will pay for his sins in the living world while calling him a loser. The evil director found that a pity as he was interested in the feeling of death. However, just as Westcott began to laugh, the world became black and white. The next moment revealed that Mio Takamiya was extracting the Sephira Crystals of all Spirits in the world, killing them on the process. Following the defeat of Westcott, Shido and Tohka, the only Spirits who managed to survive, proceeded to attack Mio and finish this battle. However, the battle ended in Tohka's death, and forced Shido to use the power of a clone of Kurumi Tokisaki, to go back in time 30 hours ago to change the future where all Spirits were killed by Mio. Final Battle Following the events of Westcott's declaration of war to Ratatoskr, Shido managed to return in time before Westcott and the DEM arrived in Tenguu City. This allowed him to go on a date with Reine Murasame (the fragmental Spirit of Mio Takamiya) in order to make her fall in love with over Shinji Takamiya (his previous persona). However, the sealing of Reine's powers fail and DEM shows up. Using Westcott's omniscience, the DEM was able to discover that Shido altered the timeline once again using Kurumi's powers. Aware of this, Westcott, Artemishia and Ellen regrouped in the flagship and prepared to strike the Spirits and Ratatoskr emotionally rather than giving a direct combat. However, Ratatoskr and their allies began the attack, once again turning the town into a war zone. As Mio saw the man who killed Shinji approaching with his minions, she goes off to fight the army of Wizards and Bandersnatchs droids. While Westcott watched the conflict, he sent troops to the underground facility of Tenguu City, AST Base and a musical event to seek the friends of the heroes. After many minutes, Westcott had a group of teenagers and children in his hands and was willing to trade the lives of their friends for the Sephirah Crystals of all Spirits combined. Not only civilians but also the Wizards from AST who were Origami's friends. Westcott then snap his fingers and finish the transmission while saying they have only a few minutes to decide. Obviously, the heroes thought he was lying and then he ordered one of his Bandersnatchs to kill one of the hostages. It turned out the hostages were students from Raizen High School and betrayed Wizards from AST, and soon afterwards he once again order his robots to kill some of the hostages, this time, Ryouko, Mikie, Asakura Hiyori, Ai, Mai and Mii as well as a group of dozens of children and teenagers. Seeing this, Mukuro creates dimensional holes and teleports Origami, Miku and Tohka at those locations to protect the civilians, ending the attempted mass-murder in a matter of seconds. However, while the Spirits were busy saving the hostages, Westcott, Artemishia and Ellen went personally to Fraxinus to kill Elliot Woodman and the rest of the crew. During their invasion, Westcott once again massacred hundreds of officers and members of the staff. Noticing that the Spirits are coming to stop him, he summons an army of thousands of Nibelcols to fight his enemies and destroy the ship from outside. While Westcott invaded the ship alongside Ellen and Artemisia, Shido, Kotori and Mana arrived and prepared to fight the trio while the rest went to fight DEM's force. While Westcott was fighting Shido, Woodman watched their fight and ordered Karen, to prepare his CR-Unit, Odin, to join the battle since he knew Shido's defeat is inevitable. After a long time fighting, Westcott discovered an opening in the boy's defenses and knocked him. With eager to get Shido's powers, Westcott prepared to impalw him with his own hand. However, Kurumi Tokisaki appeared and impaled his chest, ripping off his Sephira Crystal he stole from Nia's inversion. Then Kurumi's clones unloaded a series of ammunition that caused severe injuries to Westcott. Westcott then falls to the floor, lifeless, as Kurumi helps Shido to get up and prepares to transfer his crystal and her personality to one of her clones to keep it in safety. Seeing Westcott in the brink of death, Ellen and Artemishia carried his body away. With Westcott's crystal removed, the Nibelcols ceased to exist. Appearance Nibelcol is described as cute and attractive young girl with a childish appearance. She resembles both Nia and Marina in many aspects (in physical appearance and outfit). Nibelcol is a petite girl with blue eyes, long multicolored black hair with silver tips. Her hair is also tied in two pigtails. One of her most strange features is her nun hairband which has a inverse cross drawn on it. She wears a black and white sleeveless astral dress similar to a dark nun. She also wear black detached sleeves and black thighhighs. Personality Nibelcol was almost considered a childish version of Westcott himself. Nibelcol demonstrates a very childish, cheerful and playful behavior but is in fact a sadistic and cruel Pseudo-Spirit who felt pleasure in causing death only for her self-sastifaction, particularly on a massive scale as shown during the final war between DEM and Ratatoskr. She is also of little importance to other people beside Westcott himself, who she sees as her father; often calling him as "daddy" or "otoo-sama". Nibelcol also likes to make people suffer before killing them, through the majority of psychological torture through the feelings of the people, which is why she does not kill her enemies outright. A remarkable fact is that she has mentally tortured every person to fight against her. She only takes a fight seriously when she is grave danger or when Westcott is suffering risk of being hurt. She also have a dry sense of humor, and is always energetic and insensitive to any kind of things. She often mocks everyone around her using their own status and appearance as a way to escape from her boredom, resulting in many people around her hating or avoiding her. She is also quite sarcastic and is always smiling but she is in fact a homicidal maniac who hides her true nature under the guise of an extremely playful girl. She likes to tease others, but her actions are seen as borderline bullying. In addition, she is quite obsessed with killing other Spirits; she finds them annoying for receiving Westcott's attention most of the time. Her bubbly behavior and nonchalance towards the feelings of others often makes her look like a child-psychopath, and playfully enjoys violence and death to a sadistic and brutal degree. She is rarely caught by surprise and hardly changes the facial expression to despair, fear, anger or other sentiments. Most of the time Nibelcol is laid-back but inside she has some dark traits similar to a serial killer. She has a hate for people with "power" such as people with friends, skills, looks, and personality. She could be described as a "Cold-Hearted Child" as she always make innapropriate jokes about the death of innocent people, including defenseless enemies or people on the brink of death. Quotes Gallery Isaac_Wescott.jpg|Nibelcol with Westcott DAL_v18_04.jpg|Nibelcol watching Shido defeating Westcott DAL_v17_Cover.jpg|Kurumi Ragnarok's Cover DAL_v17_07.jpg|Nibelcol being sealed 20902214_1929934687231280_2571476003348021248_n.jpg|Nibelcol's lewd side DAL_v13_c01.jpg|Nia Honjou's the source of Nibelcol's appearance and outfit Trivia *Nibelcol's original character is Marina Arusu, a non-canon Irregular Spirit created by Isaac Westcott in the Ars Install game. In the game, Marina was an Artificial Spirit who declared war against Ratatoskr with the solo purpose of being loved by Westcott, the same case with Nibelcol. **In another canon story, Nia Galge, Maruna Arusu, is the second antagonistic Artificial Spirit based in Marina Arusu's character. Curiously, Maruna Arusu is almost considered to be the canon version of Marina Arusu as the plot of the game and story are the same but were cut in half to make the plot short enough to be put in a side-story. The design of the three Spirits are also the same. * Nibelcol's loosely translated as 'Daughter of the Demon King '''from Japanese. *Maria Arusu is a non-canon and canon Artificial Spirit of Ratatoskr that appear in both games and light novels, is considered to be the good twin sister of both Marina and Nibelcol. *Different from Kurumi Tokisaki who can select a clone of her own to be the source of all her power, Nibelcol's true body is actually Beelzebub's Demon King, meaning if the book is destroyed, Nibelcol will perish with all her clones. *Curious enough, both Light Novel!Maria and Nibelcol have the same abilities but it can be explained as Nibelcol was originally part of Nia's Angel, Rasiel. However, the loyalty of the two Spirits are almost comic. While Nibelcol see Westcott as their father (someone who usurped the power of another Spirit), Nia's Maria Arusu is rude and state she will never obey to her creator, making a direct parody of ''Pokemon series. Navigation Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pawns Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Misanthropes Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Mischievous Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighters Category:Obsessed Category:Teenagers Category:Mutilators Category:Lover Stealers Category:Supervillains Category:Superorganisms Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Destroyers Category:Delusional Category:Trickster Category:Wrathful Category:Successful Category:Malefactors Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Perverts Category:Cowards Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Dimwits Category:Enforcer Category:Comic Relief Category:Scapegoat Category:Incompetent Category:Arrogant Category:Supremacists Category:Fragmental Category:Protective Category:Multi-Beings Category:Deceased Category:Indie/Doujin Villains